Talk:Gerudo's Training Ground
Here's the often Ignored Key At one of the rooms where you have to collect all of the silver rupees (it's the one with lava) You will see navi turn green. Play the song of time. Go up the blocks and you will get a key. Don't unlock the door as soon as you get the key, make sure you go back to the entrance of the training ground amd then go to the room with the unlockable doors. Trust me, I have the Ice arrows in this game. Take the path to the left when you're in the room with the doors you have to unlock if you want the Ice Arrows and take the path to the right if you want a heart peice. - solar flute there is no piece of heart in the training grounds. Oni Link 22:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) How do you get the key behind the gate? The one In the room with the eyes that you shoot to get that chest you have to climb up from below. In the room where you use all the keys. :The lenses of truth have to be seen to find the fake ceiling Oni Link 17:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) This dungeon has a level building oversight. In the room with all the doors and prizes in it, if Link unlocks a few doors on one side and then a few doors on the other, rather than unlocking all the doors on one side first, the quest will "break" and Link will lose access to the last key needed to retrieve the Ice Arrows. If this occurs, nothing can be done to fix it through conventional means. Even with the mentioned keys above this dungeon can be rendered unplayable. MuzRat (talk) 04:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know/remember when it happens, but possible causes could be when opening the first six doors on the left and the two on the right in a certain order or when leaving the dungeon, time traveling or dying before picking up a certain key after earning it.. One of these circumstances may be the trigger, but even if none of them are I'm sure there is a specific way to break the level. I could be wrong but I'm 95% certain it's possible. I haven't done it in a long time but I do distinctly remember screwing up one or two save files like this and documenting it at the time, as obsessing over every detail of Zelda games was a full-time hobby of mine for many years. I documented EVERYTHING I found, and tried to confirm it. Ahhh the 90's... -MuzRat (talk) 11:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Heh. Your not the only one who once thought it couldn't be done. If it is a glitch such as dieing or such then you have to find exactly what it is before it can be added to the article Oni Link 11:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC)